


all get better in time

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four Christmases Joe and Caitlin spent together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all get better in time

**Author's Note:**

> For the one million words weekend challenge prompt "Better in Time" by Leona Lewis

"Was it worth it?" 

Caitlin jumps when she hears the question, for a moment thinking that Barry Allen has woken up and is talking to her. A quick glance assures her that he is still sleeping and she looks over her shoulder, sees Joe West standing in the doorway, cup of coffee in his hand, shadows on his face and under his eyes. She knows her own eyes are wide and she must look scared because he shakes his head, rubs a hand over his face. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." He comes into the room, stands beside her as they look down at Barry. "I just... I come here every day and I look at him, and I think of all the people... all the damage done... and I wonder."

Caitlin sighs, tries not to remember that she's supposed to be in Tahiti sipping Mai-Tais right now, not trying to avoid all mentions of Christmas, dodging her parents' pleas to come home for the holidays. She thinks of Ronnie, of the hole in her heart, her life, that's shaped like him and she touches her engagement ring, twists it on her finger. "I don't know," she whispers softly. 

If he hears the lie, he doesn't call her on it. 

*

It's a year since the particle accelerator went up. A year since she lost Ronnie. A few days since she found him and lost him all over again. It's coming up to Christmas and Caitlin has never felt less like celebrating. 

"More eggnog?" Joe comes up beside her, reaches down to the punchbowl and picks up a ladle. She bites her lip and he tilts his head. "No offence... but you look like you could use a drink."

It's the God's honest truth and it surprises a laugh out of Caitlin. Joe's smile looks more like relief than anything as she holds out her mug to him and he pours her a generous cupful, gives himself an equal measure. "I suppose Barry told you?" she asks. "About Ronnie?" 

Joe nods. "How're you doing with that?" His gaze drops to his own left hand and she can tell what he's thinking. 

"Not so good." She takes a sip of eggnog, winces as it goes down - it's strong. "It was just starting to get easier, you know? And now..." She twists her lips. "I don't know."

"Hey, if there's one thing I know about you STAR Labs people, it's that you find a way to help people." Joe's voice is low, confident and when Caitlin follows his gaze, it lands squarely on Barry. "You'll come up with something."

She doesn't know if he's just saying that or if he really believes it. Either way, she finds herself smiling. 

*

It's a year since the First Annual West-Allen-STAR Labs Christmas Tree Lighting Extravaganza, as Cisco insisted on calling it as Barry and Caitlin rolled their eyes over his inability to come up with anything snappier. Of course, that means it's also time for the Second Annual West-Allen-STAR Labs Christmas Tree Lighting Extravaganza and this year, Caitlin is feeling far more Christmassy. 

She's in the kitchen looking for more napkins when Joe comes in and she grins at him. "Let me guess, napkins?" Joe says and she nods. "Snap," he says, heading for the drawer farthest away from where she's standing. 

"Thanks for inviting us," she says, not for the first time and he shrugs as he turns back to her, holding aloft a package of red napkins. 

"I figure the year we've all had? Nice to celebrate surviving it." His lips press together in a thin line and a shudder runs down Caitlin's spine at some of the memories. She pushes them away, shakes her head as if to banish them entirely. 

"Hey, no moping," she orders, affecting her best Cisco voice and crossing to him, taking the napkins from his hand. They've spent enough time together this year between one thing and another that she's comfortable talking to him like that; she never would have said something like that to him a year ago. She tears open the package, proud that her hand is only shaking a little. 

"You hear from him?" Joe's voice is very quiet. Caitlin's hand shakes a little more. 

"Sometimes. Not often." She shrugs, looks up with a small smile. "It's easier  that way. Or so I tell myself." She turns, puts the plastic wrapping into the bin, put the napkins on the counter and takes a handful. "But I'm ok, if that's what you're asking."

Joe nods, smiles a smile that is so warm it takes her breath away for a moment. Her breath leaves her again immediately after, this time with shock - where had that thought come from? "That's what I'm asking," he says, stepping close to her, closer than he normally would but not too close, she notices. "And I'm glad." 

Forcing herself to breathe normally, Caitlin looks at him for a long moment, unable to speak. Joe holds her gaze but he doesn't move and Caitlin suddenly realises that he's waiting for her. 

A hundred little moments from the previous three hundred and sixty five days run through her mind and the thought comes to her that he might have been waiting for her for a while now. 

Before she can think about it, talk herself out of it, she raises herself on her tiptoes, brushes her lips across his. He kisses her back, sweet and soft, doesn't push things any further than that and when she draws back, she knows her cheeks are flushed. 

Joe smiles as he touches her cheek. "We should get back out there." 

He doesn't sound enthusiastic and Caitlin nods, fans herself with the napkins. "You first."

His smile is something to behold, but if Caitlin is honest, she enjoys the view as he leaves too. 

*

In the aftermath of the Third Annual West-Allan-STAR Labs Christmas Tree Lighting Extravaganza, Caitlin finds herself sitting on the couch with Joe, her legs curled up underneath her, her head on his chest. One of his arms is wrapped around her shoulder, reaching up to play with her hair, the other rests comfortably on her knee. They are the only two left in the house and Joe stoked the fire before he sat down so the flames dance merrily as "It's a Wonderful Life," plays quietly on the television. 

"Hell of a year." Caitlin looks up as Joe sighs and as she watches, he tilts his head and frowns. "You think we'll ever spend a Christmas together and not say that?"

He has a point, Caitlin knows, because between meta humans and negotiating their changing relationship and the reactions to it, this year hasn't been easy by any means. Much like last year though, she refuses to mope about it, refuses to let him mope either. "Let me consult my Magic 8 Ball," she says, miming shaking something, squinting as she pretends to read it. "Outlook does not look promising." She looks back to him with a grin and he chuckles. 

"Cute."

She gives him what she hopes is her best flirty look. "I've been told I am, actually." 

"Oh yeah?" Joe lifts an eyebrow, moves so that their faces are almost touching. "How about gorgeous?" He runs a finger down her cheek, cups her chin and brings his lips to hers for a kiss that stokes a different kind of fire entirely. 

By the time they break the kiss, Caitlin is straddling Joe, his shirt is open and her sweater has long been tossed to the floor. Joe runs his hands up her back, smiles as she shivers. "It's been a good year," he says, almost half in question and she nods, lacing their fingers together as she rocks against him. His eyes flutter shut and he sucks in a breath and she does it again, just to see if he has the same reaction. 

He does. 

"Bedroom," he all but growls and she shakes her head, hair falling over her shoulders. 

"Nope," she grins, leaning down to kiss him again and this time, he moans against her lips, something that makes her smile into the kiss.

It's been a good year, but for the first time in a long time, she knows the next one will be even better.  


End file.
